Need for Speed Grand DeLeon
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A normal street racer goes on to race in the worlds most extreme race ever. and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1 high speed chase

**I dont own need for speed**

* * *

*Kingsport, Tn*  
On a road heading to the highway a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento was racing away from a Dodge Charger police crusier. The driver of the Lambo shifted into four gear and was gone like a rocket. The driver was a male of twenty and his passenger was a female of nineteen. The male looked in the back of his car and back to the front. "Is the package still there Hans." asked his passenger. Hans shifted again and drifted onto the highway making several cars swerve. "Yeah the package is enough to make us rich enough to get that Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and that Koenigsegg Agera Standard." Hans said. He looked in the mirrors and saw a fleet of police crusiers folowing them. "Damn it" he said quietly. He floored the gas and turned into the opposing lane. "Jane get the magnetic disruptor" Hans said swerving to miss a big rig. Jane pulled out a harpoon that had three sharp ends. They nodded and Hans drifted back into the right lane. "Remember a clear shot win's it." Hans said lowering the window. Jane climbed up to get a clear veiw and fired at the nearest police crusier. Jane activated the emergency brake function and made the police crash into one another. Hans shouted out of joy as Jane got back in and rolled up the window. "Nashville here we come." Hans said florring it and pushed the Nos button.

*Nashville, Tn*  
Hans looked at the clock on his dash. " We made it just in time." he said before looking over to see Jane fast asleep. Hans pulled onto the exit ramp and pulled into an abandand parking lot. Hans got out of the car with the package. He waited five minutes and a black Cadilac S.U.V pulled up. A window rolled down and Hans put the package in the hands. "Thank you. Here is your 15 million dollars. Don't spend it one place." the hands owner said. The window rolled up and the S.U.V pulled away. Hans turned back to his car and found a note on it. 'Go to the Thunderroller website for a new kind of race. -X'. Hans climbed back into the Lamborghini and drove off back to his hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own need for speed**

* * *

*Rogersville morning*  
Hans had been up all night looking at the website that the mysterious X had left for him to search. Jane had woken up and found him asleep at his laptop. She creeped up to him and kissed him. "Morning love" she said waking him up. Hans lifted his head up and looked at the computer screen that said 'Welcome to ' . Hans smiled and clicked the little note. Once he did the actual site pulled up and showed different cars countries and one reserved. A new message was avalible to him. He clicked it and the message opened. 'Hello new driver and welcome to the offical site of the GRAND DELEON race. Here you will race against six of the worlds best racers from the land down under to the land of the rising sun. If you think you can beat these drivers just fill out the information at the bottom. Thank you -X'. Hans looked at Jane and she nodded an approval. Hans fingers danced like fire on the keys filling out the information. once done he had to pick a car to drive and a back up car. He typed in 'Lamborghini Sesto Elemento' for his car and his back up car he typed 'Koenigsegg Agera Standard' and sent the information. He laid back and Jane sat down next to him. Three seconds later a new message jumped onto the screen. 'Welcome to Grand DeLeon -X'. Hans closed his laptop and picked up his phone. He dailed a number and waited for an answer. "Hello over sea's delveries. How can I help you." asked a logistics person. Hans got up and walked over to the window. "Yes I had two cars put on hold and I would like them to be ship to my house now." Hans said. the logists said ok and hung up. Hans looked at Jane. "Come on we're going for a ride." he said grabbing his street jacket.

*17 hours later*  
Hans and Jane returned to their house and saw the two new cars waiting for them. "Go call the guys we leave for the Grand DeLeon tonight" Hans said. Once Jane was out he pulled the Lambo behind the house and up into a semi trailer.


	3. Chapter 3 California race

**I dont own need for speed**

* * *

*California coast*  
Hanz and his crew pulled up beside the California coast with their rig and supply truck. Tents for different teams. "Hey Hanz where do you want us to set up at." asked the rig driver. Hanz saw a familiar car and truck sitting near by. "Here good" Hanz said getting out of the rig. He walked over to the car which was a Toyota Trueno AE86


End file.
